Pretty Little Witches
by Lothelen
Summary: Ever since their friend Ali disappeared, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna have been trying to move on. Now they're in their fourth year at Hogwarts, facing the drama of the Tri-Wizard tournament and dealing with a mysterious stalker called A. Pretty Little Liars/Harry Potter Crossover that can be read as a Harry Potter fic. Rated for Language.


**Pretty Little Witches**

**Complete Summary: Alison, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were all best friends. That is until Alison disappeared before their third year at Hogwarts. Now all the girls are in their fourth year, and they have to face the drama of the Tri-Wizard Tournament all while dealing with a mysterious stalker called A.**

**Author's Note: This can be read as just a Harry Potter fic, which is why I'm not posting it as a crossover. I'm writing this mainly for fun, since I love Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter. This is based mostly on the book for Harry Potter and on the T.V. series for PLL. I'm not sure about any pairings yet.**

**And without further ado, away we go:**

**The Beginning:**

_ Four girls sat on the floor of an old barn, giggling and chatting happily. The storm outside rocked the old building, but the girls didn't care. That is, until the power went out. Hanna immediately freaked, waving her chubby arms wildly and shrieking hysterically._

_ "What's going on?" Aria asked, peering up nervously through her straight, pink-striped black hair._

_ "I think the power went out." Spencer was always available with an answer. She was a Hastings, after all. Hastings knew everything. _

_Emily stayed quiet, hugging her long legs to her body and shaking slightly. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife._

_ Suddenly, a figure appeared in the door. All four girls screamed at the top of their lungs._

_ "GOTCHA!" Alison DeLaurentis came into the light. Her lemon yellow top accentuated her slim tan figure. In the dim barn, her blue eyes seemed to glow eerily._

_ Alison was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, and came from an old pureblood family. As soon as she arrived at Hogwarts, no one had been able to take their eyes off her. And Ali liked it that way. Ali liked power. Sometimes, the girls felt that when Ali befriended them, it was more like she created them. And now that she had created them, she controlled them._

_ "Ali!" whined Hanna. "That's not funny!" She reached her hand back into her box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and shoved a large handful in her mouth. Ali snickered._

_ "Be careful Hanna. You might get a vomit flavoured one. You already know how bad that tastes, don't you?" she said with a smirk. Hanna flushed a brilliant scarlet and hastily set the box of beans down, while the rest of the girls looked between her and Ali, confused._

_ "Did you get the firewhiskey?" Aria asked quickly, trying to break up the uncomfortable moment._

_ "Sure did!" answered Ali with a mischievous grin. She reached into her purse and pulled out a flask. "Here Em, why don't you go first."_

_Emily took the flask hesitantly and took a slow sip. She immediately started coughing._

"_Careful Em, or soon you'll be telling us all you're secrets," Spencer warned jokingly._

"_Friends share secrets," Ali said. "That's what keeps us close. Drink up!"_

_An hour later all of the girls were sprawled out, sound asleep. Suddenly, they simultaneously woke up, overcome by the feeling that something, somehow, was wrong._

"_Where's Ali?" Aria asked gazing around the barn._

"_And Spencer?" added Emily. Spencer appeared in the barn door. Her face was ashen white, and there were leaves in her hair._

"_She's gone." Spencer's voice wavered slightly. "I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard a scream."_

**One Year Later:**

Aria dragged a finger across the filthy bar she was sitting it, and stared blankly at the dust free line she had created. She was at the Hog's Head, trying to absorb the fact that she wasn't going back to Iceland and there was nothing she could do about it. Her family had moved to Iceland for a year, something she enjoyed immensely. Aria could just be Aria in Iceland, and block out Hogwarts and her memories of Alison there. She had hoped she could be alone, which was why she chose the Hog's Head over The Three Broomsticks. Unfortunately she wasn't.

There was a guy sitting two stools down. He looked about seventeen, and had wavy dark hair, blue eyes, and a boyish smile on his face. Aria tried not to stare, but was saved the trouble when he swiveled around to face her.

"Are you a student?" Aria jumped a little when he asked, partly because she was too busy staring at his attractive features to notice anything else.

"What?"

"Are you a student? You know, up at the school?" he tried again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm in Ravenclaw." Aria answered, trying not to think of the times she, Alison, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily had spent together in the common room, late at night. They would study (well, Spencer studied while the rest of them gossiped), talk about boys, put makeup on each other. Ali liked the Ravenclaw common room better than the others. She always said that the Slytherin common room was creepy, like a dungeon.

"That's odd. I'm in Ravenclaw, and I've never seen you before." Aria snapped out of her thoughts and brought her eyes back up to his blue ones.

"Yeah, I've never seen you before either." she said with a little smile.

"I transferred from Durmstrang last year. My parents didn't like emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Really?" Aria questioned, slightly incredulous. "That's strange. You sound British."

"I was born and raised here. My dad got a job with the Bulgarian ministry, so we moved. I'm Ezra, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ezra," Aria said, liking the way his name rolled off her tongue. "I'm Aria."

"Nice to meet you too, Aria." Ezra said with another boyish grin. Aria's stomach fluttered nervously. They sat for a moment in slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I just came back from Iceland." Aria blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. "I was there for a year. That's probably why we've never seen each other before."

"I've been to Iceland. It's ."

A Weird Sisters song came on, and Aria couldn't help but tap her foot a bit to the familiar beat.

"I love this song!" she commented.

"Actually, I love this song too," Ezra agreed. "You have great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you." He looked down and blushed, like he was afraid he had said too much. Aria smiled at him.

"I'd like to know more about you too."

Fifteen minutes later, Ezra was kissing her passionately, his hands snaking around her neck and in her raven-colored hair, his tongue entwining with hers. Aria let out a tiny little moan of pleasure. She desperately needed Ezra, needed to feel the tiny bit of stubble on his cheek rub against hers, need to feel his muscular chest pressed against her. It didn't matter that they were in the Hog's Head bathroom, her sitting on the filthy counter, trying not to fall into the sink. All that mattered was Ezra, and that kissing him felt so right. Aria smiled a little against Ezra's lips. Maybe this year wasn't shaping up so badly after all.

**PLWPLWPLWPLW**

Hanna Marin checked her reflection in her Elizabeth Arden compact, making sure she still looked flawless. Her blonde hair waved perfectly down her back, her lips were full and pink, and she was still as slender as ever. She looked like a new Ali, perfect and poised. _Ali. _She tried to block out the sudden rush of painful memories that arrived with that name. This time last year, she would have been sitting in the exact same compartment with Ali, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. She still would have been Hefty Hanna, overweight and awkward. Hanna shook her flawless head, reminding herself that her days of being teased were over. She was beautiful now, and a perfect size two. Nothing could change that.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Susan Bones sat across from her, along with Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. They had been friends since Hanna's very first day at Hogwarts, when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. In fact, they had pretty much been her only friends, and the only people who didn't use her cruel nickname. But that was all going to change this year.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just going to go and get some fresh air." Hanna got up and straightened her uniform. Her robe was open and her pleated skirt was pulled up as high as she could get away with, exposing most of her black silk stockings. She slid open the compartment door. People had already seen her at the station, but she was still excited to show off her new (and infinitely improved look).

She strut down the aisle in her new Gucci sling backs, giving a cheeky wave to an acne covered seventh year gaping at her. He blushed and looked down.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom emerged from a compartment, and Hanna's ice queen demeanor wavered. Neville strongly reminded her of her former self. He was chubby, unconfident, and not very good at magic. Neville fancied her for a while when she was Hefty Hanna, probably because he could relate to her. She had almost fancied him back, before Ali convinced her that she was too good for him.

"Hi Neville," Hanna said, fixing a dazzling smile on her face. Neville did a classic double take when he recognized her, and his eyes bugged out.

"H-Hanna? What happened to you?" he said incredulously, stuttering in his disbelief.

"Oh, nothing major." Hanna replied with a sugary sweet grin. "Just lost sixty pounds and grew some boobs."

Neville turned a thoroughly unattractive color of magenta, making Hanna roll her eyes. Neville was the type of kid that couldn't hear words like dick and boob without having some super-embarrassing reaction. Every part of him screamed virgin.

Of course, Hanna was a virgin as well. Most fourth years were. But it was so much cooler to pretend you knew everything about sex than to own up to that fact. Hanna hadn't actually grown boobs either. She had used an enlargement charm. And as for the weight loss…well, nobody needed to know how she pulled that one off. That was her and Ali's little secret.

"So, where were you headed Neville?"

"I was just, uh, going to go and see if I could find Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Hanna pursed her lips. She knew a lot of things about Harry Potter. Susan had a slightly obsessive crush on him, and was always gossiping about him and his friends. Hanna had heard rumors about him protecting the Philosopher's Stone, saving Ginny Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets, and fighting off hundreds of dementors. She knew he was friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron was okay, but Hermione was a different story.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Hanna was always up for showing off her looks to new people.

"Sure, if you want." Neville said. "I think he's in the back compartment."

They headed to the back of the train. Hanna remembered that Ali had once said she was going to visit this compartment, back in second year. Hanna never found out if she actually did though.

Neville slid the door open. Hanna immediately recognized Ron's red hair and freckles. Hermione Granger's signature bushy hair peeked out from behind her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4._ Hermione was famous for having always having her nose in a book. And, there, sitting next to Ron, was of course Harry Potter.

Susan was always talking about how adorable he was, but the whole glasses and messy hair was never really Hanna's thing. Still, he had a nice body from all that Quidditch.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione. This is my friend Hanna. She wanted to come with me to say hi." Neville said somewhat awkwardly.

Ron looked Hanna over with a disbelieving expression, Harry looked politely puzzled and Hermione gave her an icy glare. Hermione had never liked Ali and her friends. Hanna granted them all with a dazzling smile that showed off every one of her coffee-stain free teeth.

"Wow." Ron said. "You're the one they used to call Hefty Hanna right?" Hanna looked down at him haughtily and flipped her hair.

"I was actually hoping to avoid being called that, if you wouldn't mind." she replied icily.

"What did you do to lose weight?" Hermione challenged. "What ever it was, it was probably dangerous, and unhealthy."

Hanna gave Hermione a hard stare. Other than Ali, Hermione was the only one who knew about Hanna's dirty little secret. Hermione had once walked in on Hanna doing something that she wasn't proud of. Something she definitely wanted to put behind her.

"What is losing weigh against the law now?" Hanna replied, rolling her eyes. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Perhaps it isn't, but losing too much weight in a short period of time isn't healthy. It could really affect you negatively. And there are a couple of extreme beauty spells that are illegal due to their self-destructive nature."

"Well, you certainly seem to know a lot about the topic. Perhaps you've been trying to manipulate that bush on your head. Sure not working though." Hermione blushed a brilliant pink at Hanna's insult. Hanna grinned, relishing in how insecure Hermione was about her unruly hair.

"Leave her alone!" Harry was on his feet, and his beautiful green eyes now held such a powerful glare, Hanna couldn't help but step back.

"Fine," she spat, sliding the compartment door open. "Have a wonderful day." She waved sarcastically and stalked out.

Hanna stopped before her compartment to cool down and gather herself. How dare that beaver embarrass her like that! She was probably just jealous of Hanna's newfound beauty. Hanna smirked at the thought. After all, who wouldn't want to be her? She was Hanna Marin, and she was fabulous. This year was going to be perfect.

**PLWPLWPLWPLW**

Spencer Hastings straightened her Slytherin tie with a sigh. She was so not looking forward to being back at Hogwarts. Sure, she loved the magical old castle and all, but ever since her older sister Melissa had been made Head Girl, her life had become pretty much unbearable. Spencer had always lived in Melissa's shadow, and the two were constantly trying to outdo each other. Now Spencer had to add becoming Head Girl to the long list of things she had to accomplish in order to beat Melissa. And Ali's disappearance was still weighing heavily on her mind, of course.

Spencer looked around the Great Hall, only to spot the person she least wanted to see right now. _Melissa._

"Hey Spence," Melissa said, brimming with fake sugary sweetness as she took the seat across from Spencer.

"Hello Melissa," Spencer replied, with equal insincerity.

"It's great to be back, isn't it? I've already memorized all my text books, obviously, and looked over all of my notes from last year. I hope you've done the same, Spence. You do have O. next year, you know."

Spencer rolled her eyes. Of course she knew. It was so typical Melissa to brag about her studying and try to make Spencer more insecure than she already was on the first day of the term.

"Oh, Spence! There's someone I want you to meet!" Melissa gushed. Spencer glared.

"Who, you're psychiatrist? Because everyone knows I'm not the crazy one in this family." Melissa sighed dramatically.

"Come on, Spencer. Be nice. We shouldn't start the year off by fighting. And the person I wanted you to meet is actually my new boyfriend, Wren."

Spencer hadn't even noticed the guy next to Melissa. Now that she had, though, she couldn't help but like what she saw. Wren was about average height, and not overly muscular. But he had kind brown eyes, well-groomed hair, and a handsome face. Still, he was probably just like the other goody-goody boys that Melissa dated.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer." Wren said, extending a hand across the table to her.

"Nice to meet you too Wren." Spencer took his hand, and forced a small smile.

"Wren is working to become a healer at St. Mungo's, aren't you Wren?" Melissa gushed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, but after my N.E. I'm going to take a year off to have fun and mess around. Melissa's not crazy about the idea but I'm sure I'll convince her in the end." Spence rolled her eyes. She seriously doubted Melissa planned to do anything fun until she was eighty and retired.

"Oh look, the Sorting's about to begin," exclaimed Melissa, pointing at the tiny first years following Professor Mc Gonagall to the front of the Great Hall. Spencer applauded the Sorting Hat politely when it finished its song, and cheered for the new Ravenclaws being sorted.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and smiled down at them.

"I have two words to say to you all. Tuck in." The hall erupted in cheers as delicious food appeared on all the tables.

Spencer's eyes wandered over Ravenclaw table as she absentmindedly filled her plate, and they widened in surprise when she recognized someone.

"Aria?" she whispered. Melissa must have heard her, because she whispered back.

"She just came back from Iceland. I saw her on the Hogwarts Express and asked her where she'd been."

Spencer nodded and looked her former friend over. Aria looked pretty much the same, but with a few minor tweaks. The hot pink stripes in her hair were gone, but apparently she was still knitting her own mohair bras. A lime green fuzzy strap peeked out from under her shirt. Spencer's attention stayed on Aria throughout the feast. She had no desire to listen to Melissa and Wren chit-chatting.

"Spencer, pay attention!" Melissa said, elbowing her in the gut. Professor Dumbledore was standing again.

"Ow! That hurt!" exclaimed Spencer, a little to loudly, because half the hall glared at her.

"Sorry!" Spencer whispered, then turned attention the old Headmaster.

"Thank you Miss Hastings. Now that we're all fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. "

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Wren turned to Spencer and mouthed 'Not Likely'. Spencer stifled a giggle.

"As ever, I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all bellow Third Year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year."

Here Dumbledore paused to allow all the Quidditch players to express their disbelief loudly. Spencer rolled her eyes. Honestly, the entire world didn't revolve around quidditch.

"This due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy, but I'm sure that you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

Professor Dumbledore was cut off by the doors of the Great Hall banging open, revealing someone Spencer immediately recognized.

"Bloody hell, it's Mad-Eye Moody!" she breathed. Melissa shot her a dirty look.

"Language Spencer! And it's Alastor Moody, not Mad-Eye. Try to be respectful."

Spencer wasn't paying attention to her though. Her gaze was fixed on Moody. She had heard a lot of nasty things about him from her parents—they both worked at the Ministry. She couldn't help but be interested though, Moody may be a great teacher. Spencer smiled to herself. Maybe this was a chance for her to finally be favoured over Melissa. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be so bad. Perhaps it was Spencer's time to shine.

**PLWPLWPLWPLW**

Emily Fields collapsed on her favorite stuffed sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She was completely and utterly exhausted, as she had spent the morning practicing Quidditch drills before it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. She had meant to nap on the train, but her boyfriend Dean Thomas wanted to play exploding snap. Now she was so tired that even the floor looked pretty inviting.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Dean had plopped down next her. "What do you think of this Tri-Wizard tournament?" Emily peered up at him sleepily.

"Seems kinda overrated, I guess. Anything they have to quit Quidditch for isn't worth it in my book." she replied. Ever since Ali disappeared, Quidditch had been the only thing that kept Emily going. Emily was Ali's favorite, at least, that's what Ali always told her. Then again, Ali lied more than she breathed, so it was probably stupid to believe anything she said.

"Are you okay Em?" Dean asked, concern evident in his eyes. "You seem kind of quiet tonight."

"Guess I'm just sort of tired. And…well, I guess I was thinking about how much Alison would have liked watching this tournament." In fact, Ali would've told her all about it way before Dumbledore's announcement. Ali's Dad worked at the ministry, and he told her about everything, even if the information was secret. Emily was muggleborn, so she had usually relied on Spencer and Ali to inform her about important wizarding events.

"Oh, you were thinking about Alison again." Dean's expression had darkened considerably, like it always did whenever Emily mentioned her old friends. Pretty much all of the Gryffindors had loathed Ali. She was a pureblood Slytherin princess to the bone.

"Well, she was my friend." replied Emily, slightly peeved. "Of course I think about her."

"Look, I know you were close to Alison and all, but I always thought she was a bad influence on you." Dean said darkly. "She was always kind of a bitch."

Emily stayed quiet. If Dean knew how close she actually was to Ali, he would freak. Especially if he found about the incident in the library during their second year…but he never would, of course. That was her and Ali's little secret.

Their conversation was interrupted when Harry, Ron, Hermione, plus Fred and George Weasley entered the common room, discussing the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Reckon a couple drops of aging potion will do it," Fred was saying, but stopped when he saw Dean and Emily. "Hey Fields. How are you going to occupy yourself this year without Quidditch? I'd be happy to distract you…"he trailed off with a mischievous grin. Fred and George were always jokingly flirting with Emily.

"Weasley, for the last time, keep your paws off my girl!" exclaimed Dean as he draped a possessive arm over Emily's.

"Honestly Dean, they're just joking!" Emily said with a roll of her eyes. "You're so overprotective sometimes."

"Hey Emily, did you see Hanna Marin?" Ron asked. "She used to be your friend right? Man, she turned into some sort of scarlet woman over the summer." Hermione's scowled a little at the mention of Hanna's name, making Emily look at her curiously.

"It's nothing," Hermione said as an explanation. "I just saw Sprout give her a detention for dressing inappropriately. So irresponsible, getting into trouble on the first day."

"Come on, Hermione!" protested Harry. "I've nearly gotten expelled on the first day of the term before."

"Yes, well. You weren't nearly expelled for showing off your red lace bra." Hermione said absentmindedly. "Anyway, the real problem here isn't how much cleavage Hanna Marin was flashing. The real problem is that Hogwarts has over a hundred overworked slaves!" Harry and Ron groaned.

"I can't listen to anymore lectures about house elves' rights." whined Ron. "I'm going to bed." All four of the boys stomped up the stairs. Hermione stared after them for a second, then head up the girl's dormitories.

"You know, I'm pretty tired too," Dean announced with an over-dramatic yawn. "I think I'll head up as well."

"'Night," Emily said.

"Aw, come on, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Dean asked, leaning forward expectantly. Emily hesitated, then leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"The cheek?" Dean's disappointment was evident in his expression. But Emily was already halfway up the stairs, fully intending on getting a good night's sleep.

**PLWPLWPLWPLW**

**Author's Note: Well, there's the first chapter. I know it's a little dull, but I wanted to begin establishing the girl's personalities. Next chapter will probably be centered on Spencer. She's always been my favorite. If you're just a Harry Potter fan, I promise this will become less confusing in later chapters, so stay tuned. Leave a review, and get a free virtual cupcake. You can choose chocolate or vanilla.**


End file.
